Second Thoughts
by Fearotic17
Summary: Before Kizami's untimely death he finds himself recalling some of the moments he spent with his close friend Kurosaki, wishing he had done things differently.
All I remember is a jolt of pain and then, everything went white. I found myself reminiscing about things that have never crossed my mind up until now. What I don't understand is, why him. Why is he invading my subconscious...

"Kizami! Kizamiii!" The little Kurosaki said while running with an ice cream cone. The vanilla cream rolling down onto his pale, small hands.

"I got you this" Kurosaki extended his arm to give him the cone.

The little Kizami looked at the cone and took it, redirecting his sights towards his best friend.

"Calm down, no need to be so loud." He took a lick of the sweet dessert.

"Kizami! I spent the last of my allowance on that cone, at least say thank you!"

Kizami giving a grunt stuck the ice cream cone against Kurosaki's chest, for him to take. "I don't need to be scolded by you, take it since it's so fucking precious to you." Kurosaki, a bit torn tried to refuse it.

"I, I got it for you."

Kizami, giving him an annoyed look responded with a cold, no... freezing answer.

"I don't care"

Kizami never understood emotions, and the pain behind his words. Forcing it in his hands the brittle cone broke apart in their fingers.

Kurosaki shocked, and saddened raised his voice, slightly.

"You didn't need to do that!"

Looking at the mess Kizami growled.

"Your fault."

He walked passed him brushing past his shoulder.

This feeling is heavy, is this guilt? Why am I feeling this way towards something that happened when we were kids... He wasn't of Importance to me but yet, his sadness is taking it's toll on me. Ergh!... My head...

(The sounds of dragging became audible as he woke up from his slumber, still unable to move)

"K..Kurosaki..." …

Yoshikazu's loud voice broke his thoughts.

"Aaaaoooooooouuugghh...ooooouuuuuggghhh..."

I'm being dragged, but who's taking me, a demon?... How did I allow myself to be captured... Ah, yes... I remember now. After disemboweling Kurosaki I found myself craving the death of my onee-chan...

"Grh"

Am I going to fall victim to this place like the rest...like Kurosaki.

(He found himself being over-whelmed with the feeling of guilt, the pain stabbing his heart like iron daggers)

Is what I done to Kurosaki really equivalent to falling victim to the school itself, even before death he maintained his usual demeanor and forgave me. Perhaps his intention's was true and he actually cared for me...did he really deserve to die? Did he really deserve to meet his end in fault of my hands.

Reflecting on the murder of his once best friend, he dissected the moment. Analyzing what transpired.

"Kizami! Is it really you Kizami?!"

The older Kurosaki wailed into Kizami's chest, the teen so happy to see his best friend alive and intact. Shocked, Kizami replied.

"Kurosaki, you're alive?"

Kurosaki nodded his head laughing nervously, he was worried about Kizami.

"Yeah and so are you... Man, you're a sight for sore eyes."

Pulling back from his embrace he continued speaking.

"Finally, someone who isn't dead... godforsaken place that this is..." "I was at wit's end just now, let me tell you. Outside of this school, there's nothing but tree's as far as the eye can see." "I thought about braving the wilderness, but it seems like one of those 'forest of the lost' you see in video games. Once you enter, you can never leave"

(Thunder roared as lightning flashed, followed by a audible breath from Kurosaki)

"So what the hell is this place, anyway?! Damn it all... There are actual, honest-to-goodness ghosts in here you know!" Kizami closed his eyes, his face showing dismay. "I think we may be stuck here for good. There's no way out, for any of us."

(The distinct sound of a blade penetrating flesh was heard, followed by blood dripping. Kurosaki was on the end of that blade)

Kizami... What...are you doing...?" "GLGH!" "Oolgh...nnnnnrrg...oaaahh..." "N-no...ooohh...oooooOOOOAAAGH!" "Nnnggg...gaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kizami checking to see if Yuka was around looked back at Kurosaki, whom was slouched over and kicked him into a large hole in the ground.

"KI-ZA-MIII!"

Kizami closing his eyes once more spoke the words that he later found himself questioning.

"Within these walls..." "...it doesn't matter if you're killed by them or killed by me."

A sinister expression took over his face.

"Either way...you're dead."

(He ceases his thoughts)

Perhaps it does matter, I have feelings to give.

(Succumbing to his injuries his eyes slowly started to close)

Maybe I may have a chance to redeem myself in death...when I see him again.


End file.
